


Rest

by aiaichu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ritsumao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiaichu/pseuds/aiaichu





	Rest

过于炎热的夏日。

偌大的体育馆，鞋底与地板摩擦发出的声响，传球接应时提高音量的话语，为了争夺球权而必然发生的肢体碰撞。在这个时候，相较于平常来，他们更像是普通的高中生。在球场上挥洒汗水、精疲力竭，尽情燃烧着青春。

这恰巧是朔间凛月所不认同的。

夏天就是应该窝在空调房里舒舒服服地睡觉，而不是跑来跑去运动个不停。好热、要融化掉了。他这么想着，却也没有要离开的意思。他像一只怕光的猫一样，坐在体育馆的角落里，两臂交叠在膝盖上，埋进了半张脸，只露出那双血红的眸子来回转着。朔间凛月讨厌这种消耗体力的运动，但不讨厌被幼驯染邀请来参观篮球部的训练。他喜欢将视线黏在衣更真绪的身上、脸上，观察着表情和肢体动作，被他注视着的人有时会注意到这一点，转过头来朝他露出笑容或是挥挥手。他喜欢这种感觉，这种被在意着、被回应着的感觉。

尝到甜头的吸血鬼便观察得更加细致了。汗珠自衣更真绪的侧颊流下，滴落在地板上，或是划过喉结、流入被衣物遮盖住的部分。那人便抬起手臂，用手背擦着下巴的汗；或是攥起胸口前的布料，随意地抹上一把。朔间凛月喜欢后者，这样可以看见幼驯染线条分明的小腹。嗯，身高不够真是遗憾啊。若是能够灌篮的话，说不定上衣的下摆会飘起来。中场休息，困意也一点点侵蚀大脑。朔间凛月把头整个埋进手臂里，混混沌沌想着些无边际的事。真～绪要是能再长高一点就好了，他想。

“…月、凛月～？喂、快醒醒，不要在这种地方睡着啊。抱歉，硬要你来陪我…不然的话你先回去吧？”

好吵，让人好好睡觉啊，真～绪自私鬼...朔间凛月还是没能睁开眼睛，眼睑仿佛有千斤重。前额的发丝被抚开，略显干爽的手心蹭来蹭去仿佛是在擦汗。明明自己也是一身汗臭，快带我回家去吧，不要呆在这里了。喉咙好干，说不出话了…没关系，真～绪的话即使是这样也一定能明白。于是他越发肆意起来，用被触碰的地方蹭着对方的掌心，分不清是在摇头还是在撒娇。不过一分钟，他就如愿以偿地听见了熟悉的叹息声，紧接着便是对方向什么人申请早退的声音。嗯，这样就好，真~绪只要一切以我为先就好了，不需要去管其他人。他想着，又再度睡去了。

朔间凛月是Alpha。

朔间零较朔间凛月年长一岁，性别觉醒也较早，在众人的期望下顺利分化为Alpha。这也同时差不多决定了朔间凛月的性别，因为他们是兄弟，他人对朔间凛月的期待几乎接近于0。即使朔间凛月在初中快要结束时分化成了Alpha，得到的评价最多也不过是“不愧是朔间家的孩子，同他的兄长一样优秀”。而听说了这一消息并且称赞的，也只有衣更真绪一个。

这就足够了，没什么大不了的。上了高中后，朔间凛月更是不在意这方面的事。因为偶像科基本上全部都为Alpha，这个性别在这个行业很受欢迎。他唯一在意的是衣更真绪的性别分化，他迫切地盼望着他的幼驯染被分化成为Omega。若是如此，哪怕衣更真绪不愿意，他也能在对方的发情期途中以“解决发情期”为理由光明正大踏入那个无比熟悉的房间，与其做爱、成结、定番。一切都水到渠成。

他便是如此深爱着衣更真绪、他的幼驯染，亦或是他的初体验对象、他所单恋着的人。

事与愿违。

“喔噢，醒了吗？没找到你身上的钥匙，按了门铃也没人应，总之先把你带到这里来了……等、听我说话啊！”

朔间凛月移开挡住眼睛的手腕，缓缓睁开眼睛。熟悉的人影在眼前晃动，逐渐由模糊变为清晰。床垫偏硬，枕头上也满是熟悉的气味。嗯，这里是真～绪的家。几乎是安心的瞬间再次阖上了眼睑，紧接着就被按住肩膀摇晃起来，只能勉强睁开眼睛看向对方，一边嘟囔着抱怨。

“…我还要睡，真～绪别动我……”

“比起这个，你今天晚上要怎么办，今天不是朔间前辈回家的日子吧，要在这里留宿吗？那样的话我就去把客房收拾一下……你有在听吗？”

“嗯…嗯。”

朔间凛月大有一副“今晚我就睡在这里”的模样，紧紧霸占住了这张床，闭上眼睛隔断一切交流。衣更真绪没辙，只能挠了挠后脑，重新坐回地板上，拿起刚刚看了一半的漫画。居家服宽松得很，露出毫无防备的后颈。朔间凛月侧躺在床上，目光锁定在那一小块皮肤上。他凑过去，在那周围嗅着。是真～绪常用的沐浴露味道。随即他便张开嘴巴，将尖牙贴上去毫不犹豫地使力咬下。

“痛…！凛月、你在做什么啊？！”

衣更真绪犹如触电般迅速转身逃开向后退去，直至脊背磕到衣柜才吃痛地停下。血丝从他按紧后颈的指缝里流下来。朔间凛月一言不发地趴在床沿上，略长的刘海遮住了他的表情。衣更真绪弄不明白他的想法，只能语气缓和，说些与平常无异的玩笑话。

“不要突然就咬上来啊，好痛、再有下次的话我就要生气了。真是的，如果我是Omega的话这就是犯罪行为了哦？凛月究竟知不知道啊—？算了，我去拿医药箱…”

“什么犯罪？”

“嗯？未经本人允许就标记…凛月！”

朔间凛月轻巧地从床上滑了下来，在衣更真绪转过头的一刹那捉住他的手臂、按着肩膀从背后将他压在门板上。无视对方吃痛的低呼，一手探入背心下摆，自腹部一路摸到胸口。压制住怀中人剧烈的反抗，用食指指尖逗弄着右侧乳首，时而拨弄时而绕圈，又或是加上拇指来回揉捏。乳首在两指间挺立红肿，只消轻轻一捏便能使怀里的身体安静几分。但不知餍足的吸血鬼却仍没有要收手的意思，他执拗地、不厌其烦地触碰着。

很快，他就得到了想要的——身下人粗重的喘息声，以及请求的话语。

“…凛月，拜托了，不要乱来。我不想这样、也不能，到此为止吧…”

衣更真绪是Alpha。

这是一则任谁听了都会惊讶的消息。当所有人都认为他是个Beta时，事实却并非如此。判定结果出来时，所有人都为他感到高兴，当然，除了一个人。

除了朔间凛月。

衣更真绪的性别分化结果似乎宣判了这份爱恋的死刑，他没有任何机会趁虚而入。他的真绪终会遵从家人的指示与一位Beta或是Omega结婚、繁衍后代。这个另一位永远不会是他，除非——

除非他们相爱。

朔间凛月突然笑出了声，先是低低地笑着，把头靠在身底人的背上。衣更真绪身体僵直却又不敢动弹，随即他感受到被人靠着的地方有一块变得湿润，贴附在皮肤上。

“凛…”

“真～绪。”

正当衣更真绪开口想要说些什么时，朔间凛月的声音反而压过了他的。被人捉住的手突然失去了钳制，他松了一口气，以为这场闹剧就要结束时，朔间凛月的手滑入了他的裤腰，隔着最后一层布料揉弄着囊袋底部。紧接着上移，不轻不重地按压着他的性器。那本是用来弹钢琴的手指现在却灵巧地玩弄着他，最后像是厌烦了般，干脆地将外裤和内裤一并拽下，用整个手掌包裹住他的下体，由上至下地大力撸动。另手则是将目标转移至另一侧的乳首，指尖戳刺着顶部。没有人能敌过这种直接的快感，衣更真绪只得两手支撑着门板低喘，确保自己不会失衡。实际上他整个人都被抱在怀里，更确切地说，是被锁在怀里。

“凛月、不要…我们是家人，不是这种关系…我妹妹还在家里，快停下…！”

“那是真～绪该担心的事情，与我无关。还没有认清自己的立场吗？”

朔间凛月加快手中撸动的速度，指尖碾着顶端小孔给予刺激。分泌出的透明体液已经湿淋淋沾了满手，遂有意无意地随手涂抹在大腿根部。另手离开了胸部从衣服内撤出，两指插进对方未合的口中翻搅。舌面抵上刚刚咬出、血已经开始凝固的伤口舔舐吸吮，使其变为暧昧的暗红吻痕。他能清楚地听见幼驯染的喘息和喃喃自语，无非是在说着“不要”、“停下”之类的话语。他俯下身子，贴紧人的脊背。相仿的身高在此时发挥了优势，他的下体恰好抵着对方的臀缝，这幅身体一瞬间的僵硬和接下来的颤抖也全部暴露无遗。真可爱，他想着，又加大了手上的力度，最终在人的吸气声后被射在了掌心里。在对方口腔里大肆侵犯的手指也仿佛玩厌了般抽出，扯出几缕银丝随后掐紧人腰侧。

“明明不愿意却还是能好好射出来呢，真～绪真色。”

“…已经够了吧、凛月，到此为止，我还能…”

“「还能当做什么都没发生过」？区区真～绪而已，你真的明白自己现在的处境吗？”

朔间凛月明显地不快起来，舌尖擦过上颚发出不耐烦的啧声。他放开握住人性器的手，转而挺直上身，向后一步拉开一小段距离。紧接着极富暗示性地用中指按着因姿势暴露无遗的穴口，掌心附在臀肉上。指缝间黏连着刚刚留下的精液，有些直接蹭了上去。于是他便就着这份滑腻感在穴口周围打转，耳边传来的抵抗声也愈来愈大，又都止于手指插入的一瞬间，全部化作一声悲鸣。

“你要被强奸犯上了，真～绪。”

Alpha的身体天生就不是承受的一方，这使得扩张的过程很难进行。衣更真绪如同被扼住了喉咙般，只能发出隐忍的呜咽声。即便如此，朔间凛月也仍旧无动于衷。他借着手上的湿润模拟着性交在穴内抽插，这一过程带给被动方的只有疼痛和折磨。他明白、清楚得很，但他只是沉默着继续。手指在穴内按压冲撞，内壁紧紧缠上来的感觉相当不错，然后从一指加到两指。还算顺利，朔间凛月的心情渐渐转好。嗯，或许可以再温柔一点对待真～绪——这样的想法，在他用余光瞟到想要去触碰门把的手时，全然消失殆尽。

“真～绪。”他最后一点微弱的希望也被掐灭，他本以为只要自己小心一点，真～绪会接受的，就像以前包容他的任性一样。“你想逃走吗？被妹妹看到这幅样子也无所谓吗？我倒是不在乎，但真～绪不行的吧。”

“这件事情，被别人知道了也没关系吗？”

衣更真绪很明显地动摇了，他慢慢收回了伸出去的手，两掌握拳按在门上，骨节都因力泛白。朔间凛月明白自己说出这些话的后果是什么，他这是将对方的自尊摔在地上踩得粉碎。这不是我的错，是想要逃跑的真～绪的错。他只能这样固执地想着，把从心底翻上来的一小块异样感情压下去。同时，他也失去了最后的耐心。插在人后穴的手指动作变得粗暴起来，进出的速度加快，贴着内壁反复揉弄。片刻后他连这样的动作都不想重复了，干脆抽出手指，单手解开皮带拉下拉链，掏出挺立的性器抵在穴口处。衣更真绪的身体在颤抖，他注意到了，但不代表他会停下来。

“放轻松一点，真～绪也不想痛吧？”

朔间凛月尽量把语气放轻柔，用一种哄骗的语气说话，但动作却与话语大相径庭。他用两手拇指按紧穴口两侧，稍稍使力将其撑开。再向前一顶，将性器顶端挤入后穴。他清楚地观察到衣更真绪的肩膀向下一沉，扶在门上的手也下滑了些。他甚至能够想象到那张脸上的表情：双眼紧闭，眉毛皱作一团。牙齿咬住下唇忍着痛楚，为了不发出声音被人发觉。…嗯？为什么肩膀在抖，是哭了吗？于是他再次俯下身去，吻着人后颈下方的一小块皮肤。腾出一只手摸索到前方，握住对方已经软下去的分身撸动。在短暂的温柔后，一气将性器全部捅入后穴。

是意料之中短促的叫声，几乎是在下一秒衣更真绪就捂住了自己的嘴巴。朔间凛月对他的反应很满意，穴道里紧致又炙热，性器被肉壁缠紧的感觉爽透了。被这种快感所驱使，朔间凛月开始动起了腰。他握着人性器的手转为揉弄，在根部圈起一个环小幅度动着。耳边传来的喘息声染着哭腔，听起来情色味十足。下体抽插也变得顺利，甚至在一出一进时发出响亮的水声。这当然不可能是自体分泌出的体液，Alpha不会有这种东西。不知为何的液体在肉刃抽出些许时跟随着滴落在地板上，这气味他再熟悉不过——是血的味道。

“痛吗，真～绪？”

“…够了…凛月、小凛，不要继续下去了，求你……”

朔间凛月便什么都不说了，同时也收回了爱抚的手，两边一齐按紧身下人的腰。稍一停顿，便开始大力地抽插。他一口咬上刚刚吻过的地方，尖牙嵌入皮肤吮吸着血液。整个房间内只能听见肉体碰撞的声音和低喘声，若是出现了一点其余的声音都显得无比清晰。比如磨蹭至某一点时真～绪低吟的变调、或是摩擦过伤口真～绪吃痛的吸气声，全部听得一清二楚。

还有对面房间的门被打开的声音。

或许是由于紧张或是惊吓，在房门打开的咯吱声响起的同时，朔间凛月能感受到性器被内壁绞紧，快感一路升腾至大脑，差点就缴械投降。衣更真绪在这场不情不愿的性爱中第一次转过了头，泛红的眼角与带着牙痕的下唇足够证明了他的狼狈。他摇着头，朔间凛月当然明白他的意思，但是否照做则是另一回事。他再次动起了腰，刻意碾着刚刚发现的两个位置抽动。衣更真绪的头立刻低了下去，扶着门的手也渐渐下滑，仿佛马上就要跌倒。原本按在他腰上的手下移探到大腿内侧，摸到的只有一掌的黏腻。朔间凛月轻轻吹了声口哨，从后方便能看见对方红透的耳尖。他压低了声音，刻意凑到那发烫的耳侧用气声开口。

“变～态，被弄疼了也这么舒服吗？”

被调笑的人似乎想说些什么，脚步声倒是先接近了这里。啪嗒啪嗒甩着拖鞋的声响在仅隔一层门板的前方停下，量是朔间凛月也不敢轻举妄动。要是真的被发现可就麻烦了，真～绪说不定会做出什么来。就在他想着些不着边的东西时，啪嗒声又响起，这次则是愈来愈小，最后止于房门上锁的声音。小小的松气声连带着不再紧绷的身体，让朔间凛月有些不爽。他用指尖搔弄着人性器顶部最敏感的部位，下身活动起来带力擦着那两处。他确定他带给真绪的是快感而不是单纯的痛楚，虽然本人极力排斥着，但身体已经学会诚实地接纳他。就像现在这样，越是粗暴越能得到回应，被狠狠蹂躏过的内壁仍紧缠上来，无论是身体上还是心理上都得到了满足。想再多做一点、再和真～绪多契合一点，这样的愿望是不可能会被实现的。所以只能把握这第一次也是唯一一次的机会，能做到的也不过是给他予更多的快感，试图以这样的方式表述出自己的感情罢了。

耳边的喘息声突然变得急促，这代表的含义再明显不过。后穴的紧缩也让朔间凛月招架不住，只能掐紧掌心的腰骨用力顶撞至深处。数次抽插过后先支撑不住的是衣更真绪，性器颤抖着吐出稀薄的精液。随即朔间凛月按着他向后一扣，将精液尽数射在他的体内。

对方好像已经失去了力气反抗，在高潮后就失去了意识倒向地板。朔间凛月手疾眼快地将他扶稳倚在怀里，简单地做了一下清理再把他抱回床上。衣更真绪的睡颜很安静，脸上还有遗留的泪痕。朔间凛月握着他的手，就像对待一件珍宝一样，俯身在眼睑上落下一吻。

“晚安，真～绪。”

不要再醒来了。


End file.
